Not Choice
by Noeru-chan
Summary: Avertissement : M !  TaeHyuk : SHINee TaeMin / Super Junior EunHyuk. Lee Taemin est étudiant dans une école danse le jour et prostitué la nuit... La routine fait place, jusqu'à que son professeur découvre ses activités.


**Not choice**

Part.1 : _My hero isn't Superman..._

Comme chaque soir je vends mon corps au dédalle des trottoir. Il faut bien, certains vendent des journaux ou travaille dans des fast-food, moi je vends mon corps. Il n'y a que ce métier qui me fasse gagner assez pour payer mes cours. Je suis adossés face un mur les jambes outrageusement écartés pour attirer les clients la recherche de petites chiennes en chaleurs. Et comme chaque soir un client s'arrête face moi, me complimente sur ma tenue et me demande combien j'aimerais pour me faire défoncer. Je lui lance un regard provocant comme aux autres et lui indique mon prix, et le met en garde en lui disant qu'il doit porter un préservatif. Déjà que je me fait souiller, je ne veux pas chopper des saloperies non plus. Je l'attire par la cravatte, et de ma démarche féline l'entraîne dans une ruelle.  
>Je le pousse contre un mur et dézippe son pantalon. Tout en lui lançant un regard provocateur je caresse la bosse que forme déjà son sexe à travers son boxer. Ce gros porc puant grogne pour montrer qu'il apprécie les caresses que je porte sa virilité .<p>

**" Allez, suce-moi, salope..."**

Je baisse son boxer et m' éxecute, alternant mordillements, coups de langues et pompage. Lui arrachant des grognements digne du porc qu'il est. Je commence à le pomper plus vivement en agrippant ses hanches. Il m'attrape par les cheveux et donne de violents coups de hanches, alors que j'ai son sexe à l'intérieur de ma bouche, ce qui me donne la nausée. Je lui griffe les hanches et il sort son sexe de ma bouche.

**"Tu m'a fait mal, petite putain...!"**

Il me tire par les cheveux et me fait me relever. Il me pousse contre le mur et baisse ma jupe. A la découverte de mon string, il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un "oh" d'extase. Il me fait me pencher en avant et joue avec la ficelle de mon string, l'enroulant autour de son gros doigt boudiné.

**" Des putes comme toi, je leur écarte les jambes tout les soirs..."**

Au lieu de parler prend moi et casse-toi gros porc ! Il accède ma demande silencieuse et me pénètre d'un coup sans me préparer. J'ai l'habitude mais je ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler sous la douleur. Il entame un va-et-vient comme un le gros bourrin qu'il est. Et merde je sens du sang couler de mon intimité ... Bon une crème cicatrisante fera passer ca, comme d'habitude.

Alors que je commençais à m'habituer ses allers-retours en moi je le sens se retirer d'un coup, surpris je me retourne. Un autre homme est en train de le frapper violemment.

**"Vous n'avez pas honte de violer un pauvre garçon ?"**

Mon client regarde l'homme outré et se relève.

**"J'ai payé pour me le faire ! Je ne le viole pas !"**

L'homme qui penser me défendre tourne sa tête vers moi. Oh mon dieu ! C'est mon professeur... Monsieur Lee HyukJae... Un des plus jeunes professeur de l' école. Qu'est-ce que je fais.. Je. Il.. Il va me dénoncer et me virer coup sur...

**"C'est vrai Taemin.. ? Tu... Te prostitues ?"**

Je baisse le regard automatiquement tandis que le gros porc qui me servait de client commence s'en aller. Je n'ose pas dire un mot... Je suis nu face un des hommes que je respecte le plus au monde, mon professeur de danse. Je le sens m'observer...

**"Ah... Tu saignes. Il faut te soigner, habilles-toi et vient."**

**"Non..."**

Il me regarde étonné et me tire par le bras, me rhabille et me traîne à sa suite. J'ose même pas le regarder, j'ai beaucoup trop peur de se qu'il va me dire... Surement de quitter l' école. Ma réputation pourrait nuire l' établissement. Il me traîne derrière lui jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive face une voiture, il ouvre la porte coté passager l'aide de ses clés et se tourne vers moi.

**"Monte."**

Son ton est froid, et je rentre l'intérieur sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Je garde ma tête baissé , alors qu'il prend la place du conducteur, et démarre. Le trajet se fait en silence, tandis que je réalise doucement que je vais être viré de l' école de danse... La seule chose qui me maintiens en vie.

Mes parents sont morts à mes treize ans, et le père de la famille dans laquelle on m'avait placé me battait et me violait, à mes seize ans j'ai pris mon courage deux mains et j'ai fugué . Un ami du lycée m'a hébergé quelques temps jusqu'à ce que sa mère nous surprenne en train de s'embrasser et me jetta la rue... Depuis je vis dans un refuge pour gays. Quand j'ai voulu reprendre les cours, j'ai commencer travailler dans un fast-food, mais le patron me faisait régulièrement des avances. Il m'a viré au bout de deux semaines, lasse de mes refus passer sous le bureau. J'ai pris conscience que mon corps plaisait énormément, voir un peu trop, et j'ai commencé faire le tapin... Je gagné plus qu'au fast-food et j' étais sur de ne jamais me faire virer. J'avais trop besoin d'argent pour payer l'école de danse que je voulais intégrer.

La voiture s'arrête. La portière à coté de moi s'ouvre, mon professeur défait ma ceinture et me tire par le bras. On entre dans un immeuble imposant, surement un privé . On traverse l'entrée et monte dans l'ascenceur. Le silence règne toujours. Depuis qu'il m'a amené avec lui j'ai gardé les lèvres closes et la tête baissé . Il me tire par le bras et sort de l'ascenceur. Il sort des clés de sa poche ouvre une porte, et me pousse doucement dans l'entrée. Il referme derrière lui, enlève sa veste et l'accroche au porte-manteau.

**"Taemin lèves la tête..."**

Il est face moi, car je peux observer ses pieds. Je relève doucement la tête mais ne le regarde pas dans les yeux pour autant. Il attrape mon menton entre ses doigts et tourne ma tête de gauche droite comme pour vérifier quelque chose.

**"Tu a mal quelque part ?"**

Je fais non de la tête. Il se baisse pour retirer mes chaussures, puis me tire par le bras . Il m'emmène dans ce que je devine être son salon. Il me lâche le bras et part en direction d'une autre pièce. Je détaille en vitesse son salon, il est surement riche vu la déco de son appart', un style high-tech et une déco comtemporaine, accompagné de tout les derniers bijoux de technologie. Il revient et dépose une serviette dans mes bras ainsi qu'un long t-shirt et un caleçon.

**"Tiens. La douche est au fond du couloir.. On discutera après, d'accord ?"**

Je serre les vêtements entre mes doigts et hoche la tête d'approbation. Je marche vers le couloir et trouve la salle de bain sans aucun problème. Je prends une rapide douche et enfile les vêtements, un t-shirt blanc qui doit surement appartenir un géant, et un simple boxer de la même couleur. Je plie la serviette et la dépose sr le sèche-serviette puis sort de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Mon professeur est assis sur le canapé , une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il tourne la tête vers moi et je baisse automatiquement les yeux.

**" Viens t'asseoir, Taemin..."**

Le moment que je redoute... Je dois être maso, je connais le verdict mais suis crieux de savoir comment il va me l'annoncer... Je m'asseois l'autre bout du canap .

**"Tu devrais arrêter les cours..."**

Ah ben moi qui espérait de l'originalité , c'est loupé , il a pas mâché ses mots... C'est simple mots me font pleurer immédiatement. Je cache mes larmes en plaquant mes mains contre mon visage, trop honteux d'offrir cette vision misérable de moi-même à mon professeur. Je me mets à sangloter et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je sens deux bras m'entourer dans une étreinte, et enlève mes mains de mes yeux humides. J'ose enfin un regard vers mon professeur.

**"Je ne te demande pas de quitter l' école, mais seulement de te reposer quelques jours..."**

Je le regarde étonné et il m'offre un sourire. Il prends un mouchoir sur sa table basse pour essuyer mes larmes.

**"Tu sais... Je doute que ce soit par choix que tu fasses ça, mais... J'avoue que ça m'a déçu de savoir qu'un de mes meilleurs élève en était réduit vendre son corps, et que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt pour pouvoir l'aider..."**

Je lui offre un regard étonné et me remet pleurer de plus belle. Il ressert son étreinte et embrasse mes cheveux tout en me berçant. Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon professeur est la personne que je respecte le plus au monde.

**"Allez Taemin, sèche tes larmes... Je ne te laisserais pas l'occasion de retourner vendre ton corps à de vieux pervers qui ne te mérite pas."**

Je souris entre deux sanglots et me tourne vers lui.

**"Mer-Merci."**

Il me sourit, et me frotte les cheveux, puis reprend un mouchoir pour sécher mes larmes. Je suis content qu'il est dit que je fasse partie des meilleurs élèves, ça vaut tout les compliments du monde mes yeux. Je sèche les dernières larmes du dos de ma main. Pleurer autant m'a filer un terrible mal de crâne, et malgré moi mes yeux se ferment tout doucement. Depuis que je travaille dans la rue, j'ai rarement l'occasion de faire des nuits de sommeil plus longues que deux heures. Je sens mes pieds quitter le sol et remarque que mon professeur m'a pris dans ses bras.

**"Je vais te coucher, tu a l'air très fatigué , puis il se fait tard."**

Je me sens balançer au rythmes des ses pas, et il me dépose sur un matelas. Il me couvre et caresse mes cheveux.

**"Dors autant que tu veux, c'est le week-end de toute manière."**

Il me sourit et frotte doucement mes cheveux.

**"Bonne nuit Taemin."**

**"B'ne 'uit..."** articule-je difficilement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je l'entends sourire avant de définitivement perdre mon attache à la réalité et rejoindre le monde des rêves.

* * *

><p><strong>Voiilaaaaaa ~ ! Bon ça vaut pas une fic digne de certains auteurs tel que minialeonna ( dont j'adore toutes les fanfic' !)... Mais j'avais besoin d'écrire et mon personnage de RP m'a beaucoup inspiré :) ! Quelques reviews pour une suite ?<strong>

Noeru-chan.


End file.
